In view of the crisis of non-renewable energy resources and severe environmental pollution, the development of green, environment friendly, and high-performance lithium-ion batteries has been accelerated in the world, the application domain of lithium-ion batteries has been expanded from the digital product field to secondary power supply in transportation, power, energy storage, aerospace, and communication fields, etc., and the demand for lithium-ion batteries has evolved from the level of hundreds of mAh to the level of hundreds or even thousands of Ah. As the capacity is increased, safety problems are more difficult to control. Hence, presently, the safety of high-capacity lithium-ion batteries is a research subject in many enterprises. The application of lithium-ion batteries will enter into a faster and more extensive development stage if fire and explosion of lithium-ion batteries, which is a worldwide challenge, can be overcome. The Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102044715A has disclosed a lithium-ion battery explosion protection device, which has a structure that comprises a lithium-ion battery housing, a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a rubber plate, wherein, the lithium-ion battery housing has vent holes, and the rubber plate covers the vent holes and is fixed, and is in 0.5-5 mm thickness. Since a rubber plate is used as an explosion valve, it is unnecessary to arrange any additional liquid injection hole to inject electrolyte and nitrogen into the battery; thus, the liquid injection holes and the explosion valve is integrated into one piece. The device is simple in structure, low in cost, and is easy and simple to manufacture. In use, electrolyte and nitrogen are injected into the battery through the rubber plate with a needle injector. The needle holes will be sealed by the rubber plate owing to the resilience of the rubber plate after the needle is pulled out; thus, the electrolyte and nitrogen will not leak, and the lithium-ion battery can operate normally. That invention is applicable to lithium-ion batteries different in shape and thickness. However, the explosion of lithium-ion battery is mainly resulted from a so-called “thermal runaway” problem owing to insufficient heat dissipation as a result of short circuit, overcharge, or high ambient temperature. “Thermal runaway” causes sharply increased internal pressure in the battery and thereby results in explosion. Therefore, to prevent explosion of lithium-ion battery, not only the internal pressure should be relieved timely, but also comprehensive measures should be taken from the aspect of temperature control so as to effectively attain the purpose of explosion protection for lithium-ion battery. However, the above-mentioned Chinese patent application only focuses on pressure relief by means of vent holes and explosion valve rather than comprehensive protective measures. Hence, the effect is limited.